Stand in Defiance
by SSJBardock
Summary: Joshua is the sole survivor of his squad. The Soviets are moving in on his position and he needs to do something, fast.


standindefiance

Well, seeing how I got good reviews for my last C&C fic, I figured I'd keep the proverbial juices flowing. The last story centered on the good ol' Mirage Tank. This one is just about a regular old infantry, separated from his squad. 

_Legal Disclaimer: I don't own it, you don't sue._

_ _

_ _

Stand in Defiance 

Written by SSJ_Bardock

It was a cold night. The moon was in the sky, stars sparkled, and the Communist forces marched through town after town after town. There wasn't an Allied base for at least thirty-forty miles from Joshua's current position. Now why is that important? Because the Commies are moving in on his location. 

Joshua had tried to contact the base, but the Commies had knocked out the phone lines and he had no radio on him. He had no way to contact the base now and any form of an escape and he'd eventually be caught. So now the only question was, what would he do? Stay and die, or run and die. 

"So many choices," he said to himself. 

The town he was in had been completely evacuated. He now sat at a table on the outside of a café. Various tables and chairs had been tossed aside in their vain attempts at escape. Joshua was now sitting at the table and sipping on a cappuccino. When you know you're going to, you're not exactly in a hurry.

Yep, Joshua was all alone. His squad that he was with had met the Commies, up close and personal, in an ambush. They were heading to the Allied base for reinforcements. He was riding in an APC with five GI's. They were going through a forest when shells were dropping all around them. The APCs were immediately unloaded and it was everyone for themselves. They were just ground units; they didn't have an officer or sergeant with them so they didn't know what to do. Everyone panicked, just like Joshua. 

Joshua ran for his life. All around, bombs were dropping and people were screaming. It was insanity and chaos. Fire was rising into the air, looming over him like infernos of hell. Smoke clouds rose into the sky spiraling like cyclones. Terror and chaos ran ramped throughout the forest. Joshua ran like he had never run before. 

It was dark out and he could barely see five feet in front of him. It didn't even bother him that he hadn't run into a tree. All he knew now was survival. Survival was the only thing existent in his mind. He ran at incredible speeds, by far faster than a normal man. It was all a blur. 

Joshua hadn't stopped running until he had reached the city. Immediately he had gone looking for help, but the town must have heard it all and evacuated. Now Joshua was all alone again. He had walked until he had come to the café and decided to get himself a drink. A bar would've been better but he didn't feel like looking for one. 

So here he sat. Joshua took another sip of his drink before standing up. He slowly looked around and just started walking aimlessly. The city was too quiet for his tastes but you couldn't really be picky.

The city was a complete mess. Windows were smashed, cars turned over, and of course, buildings were looted. After everyone had evacuated, the looters hit this town hard, stealing what they could. It was a mess that would rival the leftovers of a soccer riot. "At least no one's dead," Joshua mumbled. 

Strolling through the street, Joshua stopped. He took in a big breath and sighed. Looking around he decided to go sight seeing, or just look around. Finally he decided to walk down the street to his left. 

As he was walking down the street with his eyes downcast, his eyes spotted an emblem of a gun on one of the buildings. "A gun store. You really got to love American cities," he said. Walking up to it he noticed the windows had bars behind them and most likely the door was locked. He walked up to the door and loosely turned the handle, 

"Yep. Locked." 

Joshua would have to find another way inside if he wanted the ammo and guns. So he walked around to the side and found a ladder to the roof. Climbing up the ladder, he reached the top of the building. The roof was paved and only a single ventilation shaft looked to be any way in. This left Joshua with only one thing to do. Joshua grabbed a hold of the grating and tore open the shaft with much effort. 

He looked down the shaft and it appeared to be safe for the most part. Joshua took in a deep breath and jumped into the air. The shaft was large enough that he fit through. From the jump, all his weight came crashing down on the small shaft and it tore open and Joshua fell through. 

With a loud crash, Joshua fell through the shaft and landed on his back, hitting his head. Debris lay strewn everywhere from his little jump and now his head hurt like hell. 

"At least I didn't break my leg," he mumbled. 

Finally he regained his senses and looked around. He was in the main room of the gun store. Next to him was a large magazine-like rack holding various weapons. The walls were laced with guns. It was a soldier's paradise indeed. Just about everything from pistols to full automatics, he noticed. 

Regaining his senses he stood up and looked around. There was a desk at the far side of the room so he walked that way. Suddenly he stopped and strained to hear. "I thought I heard something…" he trailed off. 

"Who's there?! Come to finish me off huh?!" came the voice. 

_What the hell…_ "Allied infantry. Identify yourself at once."

"Oh! Thank god you're here!" came the voice. 

Joshua walked around the desk and saw a man leaning on the far wall. He looked old, about 54 with a small gray beard and a bald spot on his forehead. In his hands the man was clutching a shotgun, and his hands were covered in blood. Upon a second look, Joshua noticed a bullet hole in the man's chest. 

"You all right?" Joshua asked. 

"Does it look it?!" the man yelled.

"What happened here?" 

"Those fucking punks looted my store. I tried to fight'em off, but as you can see," he said, gesturing toward the bullet wound, "they were ready for it." 

"Why'd everyone leave?" he asked, fully aware of the Soviet force coming their way. 

"You aren't the brightest are you? In case you didn't know there is a whole fucking army of Commies heading this way!" 

"All right then. So can you move?" Joshua asked. 

"Nah. I'm done kid. Just get your ass out of here or you'll die. No need to add to the body count, even if you are a moron." 

Joshua blinked in confusion, "Anyway, I think I'll stick around. The nearest Allied base is about thirty miles from here and the Soviets would catch me before I made it." 

"So what do you want and why'd you come crashing through my fucking roof?" 

"And you said I wasn't bright," Joshua mumbled. 

"What?" 

"Nothing. Anyway, I'd like some guns if it isn't too much trouble." 

"Ha! You're going to try and stop them yourself?" the man taunted. 

"No, I'm not stupid. I could never take out the tanks they have with them. I just want to cut down the numbers of infantry if you get what I mean." 

"I get ya. You're going to try and play Rambo. Well guess what? This isn't the movies sunny and you're not a fucking hero!" 

"Yeah, yeah. I'd rather die fighting then die running. I guess I'm just a noble guy." 

"What a load of crap. Anyway, go ahead. Take what you can find. Lord knows I won't need it. I managed to preserve most of the artillery so it shouldn't be too hard to find something to your liking. Just hurry up and get out of my face." 

"Sure," Joshua told him. 

Joshua began walking around and scanning the walls. Taking a gun off the wall he checked it. 

"It's not loaded," he told the man. 

"Of course it isn't you dumbass. You think I'd keep the guns loaded? You are an idiot." 

"All right then, where's the ammo?" 

"In the back storage room to the left of me." 

Joshua nodded and walked back over. Opening the door he peered in. Inside were small crates and boxes with various labels on them. He looked at the gun in his hands; a Heckler and Koch VP70 and began searching for the 9mm rounds. It wasn't hard because it was the biggest box in there, no surprise considering the 9mm in the most common caliber. 

He opened the box and found it filled with smaller boxes. Now all he needed were clips to put them in. Looking around, he spotted them in a box to the far side of the small room. He grabbed about seven and returned to the bullets. After he had filled all the clips, he slammed on into his gun and pulled the slide back, chambering the first bullet. 

After he put the clips in his vest pockets he needed something else. He couldn't take on the Soviets with just his small 9mm. So he walked back out and grabbed another H&K VP70 and loaded that with a clip. 

"You'll need something more than that to stop the Commies," came the man's voice. 

"Yeah I know. Got any rifles?" Joshua asked. 

"Far wall." 

Joshua nodded and walked over there. Without much thought he grabbed a M95 Nomad sniper rifle. Once he did he returned to the storage room and got approximately twenty rounds for it. He loaded the gun and put the excess ammunition in his pockets. Once again he returned to the main room and looked around again. Finally he spotted what he was looking for; a 590A1 shotgun. Then, once again he got the ammunition for it. 

He now had the Nomad strapped to his back, the Heckler & Koch's in hands and the 590A1 shotgun, also strapped to his back. It was now time to kick some Commie ass. As he started toward the door he could hear the old man again. 

"Hey kid…" 

"Yeah, what is it?" Joshua asked. 

"You gonna pay for that?" 

Joshua stood there in shock, "Are you serious?" 

"No, just kidding. Anyway can you do something for me?" 

"Sure, what?" 

"Get one for me, all right?" the man asked. 

"Sure old man, sure." 

With that, Joshua left the store and the old man. He stood outside the shop, wondering what his next move was. 

"Well, might as well start off with the sniper rifle," he concluded, "but where?" 

Joshua looked around, searching for somewhere to camp. Then he saw the café. 

"Aw, what the hell. I'm thirsty anyway," he mused. 

When he reached the café he walked inside and looked around. Tables were turned over, chairs lying on their sides, and coffee spilt everywhere. Everyone got out of there in a hurry. The news of the Soviet invasion must have been on the television and everyone got out as quickly as possible. 

Looking around he saw an untouched muffin and he realized how hungry he really was. Quickly he grabbed the muffin and scarfed it down, barely even chewing. He looked around the inside of the place and saw a small fridge where the drinks were being cooled. Joshua strolled over and opened it up. He grabbed a bottle of mineral water and gulped that down. 

Now that he had quenched his thirst, he walked back outside and climbed up to the roof. He sat down and checked his watch. That's when he realized that he didn't have a watch. 

"Damn, knew I forget something." 

It had to have at least been three hours since the bombing, so where the hell were the Soviets? Perhaps they weren't even going to come through this town. Joshua nabbed his Nomad and peered through the scope. All his uncertainties were gone when he spotted it. A bright red flag was waving in the air. A bright red flag with a hammer and sickle on it. That bright red flag belonged to the Soviets. 

Joshua took a deep breath and waited for them. As soon as one little bastard poked his head out, he was going to lose it. It was now a game of caution and accuracy. Joshua watched as the first Soviet came into view. The Soviets were walking in two-by-two formation. Now that first guy was going to lose his head. 

"Night-night," Joshua said as he pulled the trigger. 

The bullet tore through the air with pinpoint accuracy. The Soviet soldier fell to the ground dead. Joshua wasted no time and started picking them at random. 

"This one is for all my dead friends," he said. 

Another one dropped. 

"This is for all those who have died because of you Communist bastards."

Another one dropped. 

"This is for the old man."

Another one dropped. 

"This is for liberty." 

Another drops. 

"For peace."

Another drops. 

"The pursuit of happiness."

Another drops. 

The Soviets were looking around in panic but they couldn't find their assailant. Someone in the front kept shouting something, but as long as they kept in order, Joshua didn't care. He'd keep that guy alive just in case he was the only thing keeping them in their neat little rows. 

"This one is for freedom." 

Another one drops. 

"This one is for life." 

Another one dropped. 

"This one is because I missed the Super Bowl because of you bastards!" 

Yet another dropped. 

"And this is for the whole damn country!" 

Another one dropped. 

"And this! This is for the hell of it!" he yelled. 

Another Commie fell. 

He just kept gunning them down, one after the other. Soon his gun clicked, signifying he was out of ammunition. Joshua dropped the Nomad and climbed off the roof. The Soviets were still a good six blocks away. Joshua took out his shotgun and started walking through the alleys toward their location. He had taken the strap off the Nomad and now had it on the shotgun, letting him have easier access to it. 

Silently he walked through the back alleyways and after about three blocks, hid behind one of the buildings. He had his back on the wall and he was waiting for them to get close enough. Then at the right moment, he'd pop out and let the bastards have it. 

All was quiet. All except the occasional orders being yelled and the sounds of marching. The sounds were getting closer and closer to him. His heart was pumping and his hands became sweaty with anticipation. This was it. 

Finally he quickly sneaked a peek and saw them marching by. He gripped the shotgun and jumped out. 

**BAM! **Cachunk **BAM! **Cachunk **BAM! **Cachunk

He had let loose three blasts which had taken the surprised Soviets by the jugular. They were caught off guard and didn't know how to react. Joshua took this time to run for his life. He quickly darted into an alleyway and waited. 

Finally he could hear the sounds of running. Joshua popped out from his hiding spot again and greeted the Soviets with a friendly hello. 

**BAM! **Cachunk **BAM! **Cachunk

Joshua once again took off running. While running Joshua quickly began reloading the shotgun. He zigzagged through alleys trying to lose them. 

_Man, those guys are going to be pissed,_ he thought with a smirk. 

Finally he had finished reloading. He wasn't sure what the body count was up to, but he didn't really care. Strapping the shotgun to his back, he drew his dual H&K VP70s. He ducked down behind a dumpster and waited for more to come. He could only hear them off in the distance. Apparently they thought he had took off, well, he'd just have to change that. 

Joshua got up and ran toward the street they were on, ducking and waiting when he thought necessary. That's when he came to the main street. He took a quick glance and noticed they had stopped. 

_They're regrouping and reforming their lines. Looks like they're not taking me seriously enough. Hmm…_

__Joshua gripped his dual H&K's and took another deep breath. He only swung his arms out with both guns pointed at the Soviets. Immediately he began pulled the triggers rapidly. 

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

** **

****The attack once again caught the Soviets off guard and bodies started dropping. The Soviets were completely confused and panicking. Joshua stopped firing and took off running again. 

_Like shooting fish in a barrel, _he mused. 

Joshua was about three blocks away when he stopped running. Sitting down he looked at his surroundings while he caught his breath. He was in another alleyway. This one was small and had a small drain in it. He listened for any kind of noise intently. None came though. Joshua was now getting paranoid and scared. Finally he stood up and took put in new clips for the VP70's. 

Joshua once again went back to the main road. He looked out and his eyes widened at what he saw. The Soviets were at the gun shop with the old man. Joshua waited to see what was going on. There were no gunshots and no yelling. 

Suddenly some Soviets came walking out, carrying boxes. Joshua recognized what they were; guns and ammunition. 

_Please let the old guy be okay…_

__Joshua ran down the alleys toward their location. Quietly he hid as they began to walk off. He could only hope the old guy was still alive. Slowly the Soviets were out of hearing range, too busy caught up in what they were doing. 

As quickly as he could, Joshua bolted across the street and into the shop. He ran around the counter but didn't see anything except several blood stains. 

_What the fuck?! Where is he?_

__Joshua ran around, searching everywhere. The whole store had been cleaned out by the Soviets. Boxes and stands were tipped over, the walls were barren, and the storage was completely empty. Finally Joshua gave up and walked outside. 

"Hey kid!" came that all too-familiar voice. 

Joshua spun around and looked up. There on top of the roof was the old man, leaning on the small wall. 

"I thought you were dead!" yelled Joshua. The old man simply waved a hand, signifying Joshua to come up. So Joshua got back up to the roof of the store where the old man was sitting down. 

"What happened?" Joshua asked. 

"Well, after you left I figured I wasn't safe down there. The big gun sign outside was a big attention getter so I figured why stick around and wait to be killed," said the old man, who Joshua now noticed, had a bottle of vodka. 

"How'd you get up here?" 

"The ladder." 

"Oh," was all Joshua could say. 

The man sipped on the vodka and looked back up at Joshua. "So kid, how'd the hero thing go?" 

"You didn't see?" 

"Nah. I didn't pay much attention," said the man as he waved the bottle of vodka around for effect. 

"Oh. Well, there's about thirty less of them now," Joshua said with a smirk. 

"Ah, good work there kid. Wanna sip?" the man asked. 

"Eh, no thanks," said Joshua as he leaned on the small wall. "Oh shit! They're getting away!" 

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure the base can handle it after you took out all those guys," said the man, taking another drink. 

"I hope so," Joshua whispered. 

_I've done all I can. Now make it through this guys, don't let the Commies win. Make it through this America._

_ _

_ _

Draft 4/28/01

Final 5/13/01


End file.
